テンプレート:Skill infobox/historical
__NOEDITSECTION__ } | } }} | オリジナルバージョン }} } | } }} } || |(}}}}}}}}} } | }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | |}} ;ジョブ : }}} | common | 共通 | } }} }}} | guardian = ガーディアン | warrior = ウォーリア | engineer = エンジニア | revenant = レヴナント | ranger = レンジャー | thief = シーフ | elementalist = エレメンタリスト | mesmer = メスマー | necromancer = ネクロマンサー | 共通 }} }|(スキルリスト)}} } | guardian = 1 | warrior = 2 | engineer = 3 | revenant = 4 | ranger = 5 | thief = 6 | elementalist = 7 | mesmer = 8 | necromancer = 9 | #default = 10 }} }} | }} }| ;専門化 : }}} | common | 一般 | } }} }}} | dragonhunter = Dragonhunter | herald = Herald | berserker = Berserker | scrapper = Scrapper | druid = Druid | daredevil = Daredevil | tempest = Tempest | chronomancer = Chronomancer | reaper = Reaper }} }}}} }| ;種族 : }}} | common | すべて | } }} } | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ | thief = シーフ }} (スキルリスト) }}}} }| ;ペット :}}}}}| }}} }| }}}}}| }}}}} |}} } | ;ペットの科 :}}}}} |}} }| ;モンスター : }}} |}} }| ;親スキル : }|size=20}}}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= メインハンド アックス |dagger= メインハンド ダガー |mace= メインハンド メイス |pistol= メインハンド ピストル |scepter= セプター |sword= メインハンド ソード}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= オフハンド アックス |dagger= オフハンド ダガー |mace= オフハンド メイス |pistol= オフハンド ピストル |sword= オフハンド ソード |focus=フォーカス |shield=シールド |torch=トーチ |warhorn=ウォーホーン |none|empty= オフハンドなし|}}}} } | }| | greatsword=グレートソード | hammer=ハンマー | longbow=ロングボウ | Rifle | rifle=ライフル | shortbow | short bow=ショートボウ | staff=スタッフ | spear=スピア | harpoon gun=ハープーンガン | trident=トライデント | #default = }}} }}}} | weapon kit =;武器キット: }|size=20}} | backpack kit | device kit =;装置キット: }|size=20}} | environmental | bundle = ; バンドル: }}}[[ }| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}}]] }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} | burst skill = ; 武器 Main hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリング | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティ }|(ティア })|}} | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリート }|(ティア })|}} | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:ダウン | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:ドロウニング | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar スロット:ダウン ドロウニング | celestial = ; Skill bar スロット: Celestial Avatar | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: | reapershroud =; Skill bar スロット: | pet = ; Skill bar スロット:ペット | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:プロフェッションメカニック | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル | special | special action = ; Skill bar スロット:スペシャルアクション | tonic = ; トニック: }|[[ }]]|}} | toy = ;おもちゃ: }|[[ }]]|}} | trait = ; トレイト: }|[[ }]]|}} }} }| ;活動 : }}} | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | #default = }}}}} }} }} }| } < 6 and } > 0 |; : }} }} } | } | healing | utility | elite = } | |;ベルト: }|size=20}} }} }} }} }| ;順応 : }}} | fire = ファイア | water = ウォーター | earth = アース | air = エアー }} }} }| ;タイプ : }}} | druid = ドルイド | gyro = ジャイロ | primal burst = プライマルバースト | rage = レイジ | burst = バースト | overload = オーバーロード | maneuver = マニューバー | virtue = ヴァーチュー | stolen skill = 盗まれたスキル | legendary dragon = Legendary Dragon | legendary centaur = Legendary Centaur | legendary demon = Legendary Demon | legendary dwarf = Legendary Dwarf | legendary assassin = Legendary Assassin | legend = レジェンド | elixir,tool belt = エリクサー、ツールベルト | mark, minion = マーク、ミニオン | spectral = スペクトラル | minion = ミニオン | corruption = コラプション | mark = マーク | stance = スタンス | physical = フィジカル | banner = バナー | ward = ウォード | symbol = シンボル | spirit weapon = スピリットウェポン | meditation = メディテーション | consecration = コンセクレイション | glamour = グラマー | manipulation = マニピュレーション | mantra = マントラ | chain = チェイン | phantasm = ファンタズム | clone = クローン | well = ウェル | shatter = シャッター | conjure = カンジャー | glyph = グリフ | cantrip = キャントリップ | arcane = アーケイン | attunement = アチューンメント | venom = ヴェノム | deception = デセプション | dual wield = デュアルウィールド | stealth attack = ステルス攻撃 | survival = サバイバル | spirit = スピリット | weapon kit = 武器キット | turret = タレット | tool belt = ツールベルト | elixir = エリクサー | gadget = ガジェット | cantrip,transform = キャントリップ トランスフォーム | mark, minion = Mark, Minion | elixir,transform = エリクサー トランスフォーム | deception = Deception | tool belt skill = ツールベルト | device kit = デバイスキット | spirit weapon = Spirit weapon | shout = シャウト | trap = トラップ | transform = トランスフォーム | signet = シグネット | trick = トリック | #default = }}}| }| }}}| }}} }} }} }| ;Skill#スキルタイプ スキル : }}} | chain = チェイン | channeled | hold = チャネリング | charge = チャージ}}}} }| ;シーケンス : }.png|20|link= }}} } | → }.png|20|link= }}} }} } | → }.png|20|link= }}}}}}} }| ;ゲームリンク : }}} }|none||: このスキルは水中で置き換わります： }}} }|: このスキルは水中の交換用です：}}}}} } } }} }} Description Parameters Unless otherwise specified below, all parameters are common with the template, see that page for documentation. ;date :Optional. Specify in the format that matches the game update page titles. (i.e. YYYY-MM-DD). If specified, a level 2 section header is created with the date. If not specified, defaults to the text "Original version" in the title and no patch notes page link is generated. ;changes :Optional. If specified, inserts a section beneath the title wrapped in a dotted border. Patch notes should be here as found on the game update page. ;minor :Optional. If specified, preferably as "y" the infobox will be hidden and only the changes will be shown. Use for minor bug fix patch notes etc which don't have an effect on the appearance of the infobox. Examples with pulsing , thus preventing capture-point contribution. * Increased casting time to 0.75 seconds. * Reduced aftercast delay to 0 seconds. | icon = Skill.png | description = This is an example. | activation = 1.5 | recharge = 45 | variables = | specialization = tempest | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 }} with pulsing , thus preventing capture-point contribution. * Increased casting time to 0.75 seconds. * Reduced aftercast delay to 0 seconds. | icon = Skill.png | description = This is an example. | activation = 1.5 | recharge = 45 | variables = | specialization = tempest | slot = weapon | twohand = staff | attunement = fire | weapon-slot = 5 | ground-target = circle | id = 12345 }} Skill history